


In the Moonlight

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to die without kissing anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

            When they’re out on patrol together, late at night, it feels like they’re the only two people left in the world.  They sit up in a tree together (Ben helps Jimmy get all the way to the top) and kick their legs back and forth as they keep an eye on the perimeter.

            “I can’t believe I’m gonna die without ever kissin’ anyone,” Jimmy says one night.  The moon is full behind him.

            “Shut up,” Ben says.  “You’re not gonna die.”

            Jimmy shrugs.  “It could happen.”

            Ben doesn’t want to think about that.  “Then you’re not gonna die without kissing anyone!”

            “What are you gonna do, kiss me?” Jimmy asks.

            Ben shrugs, like it’s casual.  Like he hasn’t had a massive crush on Jimmy for a stupid long time.  “I could.  I don’t wanna die without kissing anyone either.”

            Jimmy lights up and nods.

            It’s awkward- Ben doesn’t know what to do with his nose and Jimmy tries to do something with his tongue that Ben doesn’t understand and wait where are his hands supposed to be- but when they pull apart Jimmy is smiling at him, so maybe he wasn’t too bad at it.

            “We could practice more, you know.” Ben is smiling too.  Kissing someone is so much better than he had imagined.

            “Sounds good,” Jimmy says.  “Sounds real good.”


End file.
